


Spoils of War

by LokiBitch07



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiBitch07/pseuds/LokiBitch07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is put in a room and all of Asgard's warriors are allowed to have sex with him whenever and however they want, basically forever. Thor is happy to be Loki's caretaker and bathe and feed him every day. By the time it's time for his daily meal and bath Loki is too wrung out to put up any kind of fight or try to escape. Thor also has sex with him in these times to take advantage of Loki's exhaustion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a request on norsekink: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8802.html?thread=19449954#t19449954 
> 
> WARNING: Explicit Non-con. Gang-rape. Pseudo-Incest.  
> Really nasty porn with no plot whatsoever.
> 
>  
> 
> You have been warned. Now everyone with a dirty mind, enjoy!

The room Loki was kept in was not very large. Maybe 10 steps in each direction. Loki was lying in the middle of his cell, hands and feet connected by chains to a large, heavy ring in the floor. This was his resting position.

He did not rest too much most of the time, so when he was allowed to do so, he slept. To keep his strength. To forget. Either excuse worked for him. 

His hands and feet are bound by large metal cuffs each bearing several little rings for fasting Loki from different angles. The whole room is equipped to allow Loki to be tied whichever way the current visitor wants him to be. 

Chains hang from the ceiling. They are attached to the floor. And to the walls. Basically they are everywhere. 

Loki can be stood up or hung from the heavy wooden beam above. His feet and hands can be connected to the hanging chains, suspending him in the air, allowing nice access to his small, firm ass.  
There is a metal rack in a corner, is just as high as Loki’s hip, but can be lowered or heightened if preferred to bend him over. He can be fucked while on his back, feet high in the air, or bend over with his wrists bound tightly to his ankles.  
He can be stretched along the floor, his stomach hardly touching the cold beneath him, suspended between walls. Even upside down would work. 

Really, the amount of positions that are possible in this room are really only limited by the imagination of the person fucking Loki. 

Loki lies in the middle of the room, sleeping, when the door opens. The trickster stirs and when he realizes someone entered shoots up, tensing when he sees the 3 men in front of him. He hunches, moving backwards a little, knowing it won’t make a difference. It never does.  
Loki is gagged. The gag that he is currently wearing is made from metal, a metal shaft holding his tongue down, the front can be opened to reveal a round ring that keeps his mouth wide open, unable to clench his teeth down or close his mouth.  
The first man takes a fistful of Loki’s hair, pulling him up while at the same time releasing the chains from his manacles around his hands. He pulls the trickster towards the rack, the feet still chained to the ground, disabling Loki to stand or pull away. When he is thrown over the rack, the man fastens his manacles to rings in the floor beneath him, bending him over, Loki’s ass high up in the air, held by the board in the middle that props him up.  
At the same time, a second man unhooks Loki’s feet and also binds them to the same ring in the floor, allowing a little movement in his limps but not too much. Now more or less like a horse ready to be mounted, the man in front of him opens the O-ring gag to reveal Loki’s small wet mouth and bound tongue beneath it. 

In the beginning, when his punishment began, Loki struggled being fucked orally. He would feel like chocking, coughing, once even throwing up on the man in front of him, deserving all the lashes that he received for that. He would fight against the long shafts trying to enter his throat, pressing against the back of his mouth, gagging if they went further, not able to deep-throat as everyone needed him to. Because, as Loki found out, deep-throating a large cock has to be learned.  
Then Loki found a teacher, a patient warrior had shown him how to relax his throat muscles, how to angle his head to take the invading cock all the way in without chocking or closing off. It was all about getting your head in line with your throat. 

Loki knows this now, and he prepares himself as a large dick is pulled out of pants in front of him, half-hard and dark red already, his hair is griped and without any further discussion the cock is shoved deep into Loki’s forced open mouth, pushing against the back of his throat. Loki shifts slightly, and the man slides in until his curly, musky smelling pubes hit Loki’s nose, burying it within them.  
The brute let’s out a small groan as he holds Loki in this position, buried deep within him , and then he starts to fucks Loki’s face, both hands buried into his raven-black hair, gliding in and out deep into the throat. Loki tries to swallow every now and then, making the man groan unwilingly, but otherwise he just lets his spit run out between his lip and drip to the floor, following the long strands of drool dripping off his chin. 

In the meantime Loki can feel a hand on his ass, caressing his curves, opening his checks and circling his puckered rosette.  
He can feel rough fingers at his entrance, and then one calloused, oily digit is pushed into him, fast and impatient, not worried about inflicting pain. Loki can feel more oil being poured over his ass, as another finger is pushed in, pace quickening, scissoring his hole for things to come.  
He knows from experience that this guy behind him is trying to prepare him too fast, not allowing his tight ring of muscles to slowly open, allowing the possibility of bleeds. He squirms slightly to show his discomfort, but just receives a sharp slap on his ass. Loki hears labored breathing from behind him and a pair of pants drop to the floor, and then the fingers are gone.

As the head of a cock pushes at his entrance, he tries to relax as with a burning sensation he is forced open, slowly being pushed into, too tight for his own liking, the cock, even though well oiled still ripping his tender flesh slightly just because of size and the lack of preparation.  
But when the man is fully sheathed, he hits the pleasure centre within Loki, and Loki involuntarily bucks , feeling two strong hands on his hips steadying him, holding him down, as the guard slowly starts to fuck. He takes his time to pull out half way and slowly pushing in again, opening Loki gradually, allowing him to prepare himself better before he picks up speed. The cock rhythmically pushes Loki towards pleasure only to be replaced by pain again, a kaleidoscope of pleasure and pain mixing, becoming one. 

The tricksters own cock rises, and he knows that if the master behind him feels like it, he will let Loki come as well. Most of the time he is not that lucky. 

Loki’s mouth is still being fucked, and by now the cock has picked up speed, sliding faster and faster into the wet cavern and into his tight throat, small groans coming from above the reddish pubic hair at Loki’s nose. Then the man shudders, pushes deep into him, plugging his throat closed and releases hot seed into him, which slowly slides down towards his stomach, hot and sticky with an unappetizing meaty flavor to it. He knows to swallow every last drop, as he does not enjoy the consequences he allows it to run out of him, soiling the floor. In the beginning he would sometimes puke, but then would be forced to lick up his own vomit, and now he had learned how let every drop of come run down his throat and swallow like the good boy he is supposed to be.

The man pulls out of his mouth, leaving the gag open for the next person to use, while Loki is still rhythmically pushed against the rack from the man rutting behind him, faster now, the oily dick pulling out fast and slamming back into his hot cavern with full force. The hands on his hips tightening painfully, leaving marks once more on Loki’s white skin. Loki bruises easily, and after most days he will be covered in dark blotches, especially where men gripped too hard or held on too tight while rutting into him.  
Loki closes his eyes and focuses on the pleasure that is spreading and ignores the burning pain of cock pushing in faster and faster, the man’s loud groans as he slams into Loki’s tight little ass again and again, finally bending over, biting his neck and Loki can see blood drip down on the floor below him, little moans captured behind his gag.  
His ass-cheeks are pried open to allow a better vision of the fucking, and finally the man stutters after one last punishing push, spilling hot seed into Loki’s inside. He pulls out quickly; leaving Loki burning and empty when another pair of hands, this one much larger and rougher replaces the previous ones and another cock is pushed into his still sticky seedy asshole. 

This one starts with a very fast pace, leaving Loki moaning behind his gag, the fast pushes slamming his narrow hips into the metal ramp again and again, bruising them from the front. Loki tries to shift slightly to give himself more comfort as he is bend over, able to see his own feet and the legs of the man behind him. It does not work, hands now clutching his shoulders as the man ruts into him in a mind-blowing rhythm. This cock is thicker but not as long as the previous one, and it does not hit Loki’s pleasure centre, leaving him squirming from the burning pain. 

By now another man approaches from the front, and Loki stops worrying about his hips and once more focuses on getting the right angle for the throat fuck.  
At this point the man in front of him does not even have to move, the hard thrusts from behind pushing the trickster into the now slightly blond and grey bush in front of him, the cock filling his mouth once more, scraping along where his throat narrows. Loki feels hands on the back of his neck, and then he just tries to breathe as he is jolted forward again and again, the dick never leaving his throat, trying to breathe through his nose while ignoring the burning pain from his ass. 

 

Loki does not count anymore.  
Neither the men nor the days.  
There are always many men, guards and commoners alike, ready to take the opportunity to fuck the fallen prince of Asgard. After all, Loki is pretty, almost like a girl with long slender arms and legs and a tight belly, and his ass….well, it is a nice ass, maybe a little small and very very tight, and no matter how many men take him, he seems to default back to his virgin little opening, bleeding when fucked too hard. 

He does not know how long he has been here.  
Loki stopped counting days when he started to mix up numbers, and now he just tries to keep track of the different colors of pubic hair he sees in front of him every day, just to pass time. Sometimes he recognizes a batch, and he feels almost triumphant when he can remember preferences by the coarse hair in front of his nose. 

Today the rack seems to be the clear favorite. Probably because it gives two men access at the same time. That shortens the waiting time for the impatient. 

At the end of the day Loki hangs from the ceiling, his legs propped over the shoulders of a bear of a man who did not bother taking off his clothes, fucking the suspended god fully dressed while staring into his green sparkling eyes.  
The thrusts in this position go deep, and by now Loki burns painfully with every push, widened over the course of the day but the continuous friction of his tender flesh rubbed open, small smudges of blood on his thighs. Loki can see them, as his legs are pressed into his chest, large hairy arms curl around him, fucking slow and deep, a rumbling sound coming out of the throat of the man with every push. Loki focuses on his breath as his insides feel bruised and hot, knowing that there are no men left in the room to take turns.  
The bear opens Loki’s gag, showing two fingers into his mouth and throat, pulling spit out in long thread, rubbing it on the tricksters burning opening before continuing his rutting. He pushes as much of his hand into Loki’s mouth as he can, tickling the back of the throat, making the trickster gag, the slight spasms exiting the bear enough to move faster. 

Really, sometimes Loki wonders where these men get their ideas from. 

When it is over, the trickster is left hanging, like a discarded toy, fucked and used, dripping seed to the floor, too tired to move. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor always arrives at the same time in the evening, when the sun outside sets behind the barred windows, carrying a bucket of water, some food and a big, soft towel.  
He takes Loki down, the trickster too tired to stand on his own, attaching him once more by his chains to the floor, and then washing him slowly with a soft sponge dipped in warm, scented water.  
Thor removes the tricksters gag for a short time; just enough to spoon some hot soup into him and allow Loki to chew on bread and meat, stretching his tongue from the long confinement. It is during this time that Loki has limited access to his healing power, and he uses it to heal his burning insides, his raw asshole, and the worst of his bruising.  
He normally has no time to do anything else before his brother pulls the gag over once more. 

Exhausted, fed and bathed Loki at this point is always sleepy, and he always knows what comes next. 

His repaired hole is probed by the god of thunder who makes small reassuring sounds, telling his brother how much he loves him. Loki by this time is curled up on the floor, trying hard not to fall asleep when his brother prepares him for the last fuck of the day, pouring sweet-smelling oils over his ass, pushing one finger in first, moving it in and out, massaging the pleasure centre of Loki, before adding another finger and then finally another. After several minutes of this, even though extremely tired, the constant stimulation of his prostate makes Loki is hard once more, and Thor rolls on top of his shackled trickster, pushing into him as Loki arches his back to receive Thor. Thor pulls Loki up on all fours, reaching around for Loki’s own erection, carefully with oil-slick fingers teasing the head, pulling back the foreskin and slowly moving his hand up and down along the shaft. He fucks Loki slow and methodically, shifting his angle until Loki squirms under him, sometimes even moving his hips, pushing into his pleasure again and again, the hand on the bound princes cock moving faster.  
By now Loki let’s his head hang, thighs shivering from exhaustion. 

Thor leans over Loki “Come for me brother” he whispers into the ear of the man beneath him, shivering and squirming.

And Loki does. He shudders, his seed pumping into the straw on the floor, Loki held up by Thor’s hand on his stomach as he milks out the rest of come from the now overly sensitive dick. 

Carefully Thor lets him down on the floor, all the energy drained from the tricksters body with this orgasm and now Thor takes what he needs from his brother, rutting faster into the tight asshole. He leans forward trapping his Loki under his large body, both hands next to his brother’s head, keeping him pinned on the floor without any room to escape, pushing his hips flush against the god of lies’s ass again and again.  
The slapping sound of flesh against flesh lasts a long time, Thor making little grunting noises, stroking the black hair to the side to see his brother’s gagged face. His rhythm is smooth and effortless and Loki’ knows of Thor’s stamina and when he finally feels that the burn inside him is getting unbearable, the god of Thunder will speed up ever so slightly before slowing down, letting out a loud roar, climaxing, fingers digging into soft white flesh. He shutters and bucks a little longer before collapsing. 

Loki knows that he is now allowed to rest until tomorrow.  
Then the same men or new visitors will come back for some of the prince’s ass, different colors of pubic hair and different positions to fuck the god in, depending on preference.  
As Thor pulls out, wiping away his seed from his brothers ass, the trickster is already fast asleep.


End file.
